


Missed Counsel

by akueria



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Second Person, Unamed WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akueria/pseuds/akueria
Summary: After the stark realization of being mortal during the battle at Rhaglr's Reach, the WoL decides to bare their feelings to Aymeric.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Missed Counsel

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh um. I have been sitting on this for a good few months, hesitant to post it. This is based off of what I actually did after the first fight with Zenos in game. (Petition to be able to see Aymeric in his office any time, Square Enix!!!)
> 
> It's short and sweet but I hope you enjoy it!

_Warrior of Light_

_“Pack your bags, we leave for Doma at once.”_

Just hearing those words repeat in your head brought a wave of anxiety and restlessness into your weary body. With time being of the essence, one would immediately do as Alphinaud said. But the recent battle in Rhalgr’s Reach shook you. The thought of going to battle and not coming back had never really occurred to you, the Warrior of Light. The savior of Eorzea. But being bested, nay, humiliated by Zenos had brought troublesome thoughts into your mind.

That’s why, without realizing it, you have found yourself in Ishgard. Your feet move on their own to the front of the Congregation of Our Knights Most Heavenly. You open the heavy doors, glancing around for a certain dark haired Elezen. Alas, your initial sweep comes up empty.

“Warrior of Light, what brings you here?” A voice cuts through your thoughts and you look across the large table in the middle of the spacious room. Lucia is standing there with other Temple Knights, looking curiously at you.

“Ah, Lucia, forgive me for my sudden appearance. I just... wished to speak with Ser Aymeric momentarily.” You choose your words wisely, wearing a neutral expression.

“I’m afraid the Lord Commander has been engaged with some business in Dravania and will not be returning for a fortnight. Is something amiss in Gyr Abania?” Lucia looks concerned, walking over to you.

Your heart sinks, but your face and tone remain neutral. “No, nothing of the sort. I wanted his counsel on something. But I shall leave correspondence at Borel Manor. Thank you, Lucia.” You bow, and make your way out of the building.

 _‘Correspondence... Seven hells where could I even begin in that letter?’_ You think to yourself as you breathe in the chilled air, hoping that this pang in your heart would just go away. How does one put the tumultuous thoughts raging through your mind into words on parchment? _‘I want to just tell him in person.’_ You frown, walking up the pathway towards the Pillars.

You did not know when it happened, but one day it suddenly hit you like a spell of thunder; shocking your system and every nerve ending in your body. Perhaps it was the way he smiled kindly at you when he met your eyes, or perhaps it was the friendly, warm tone he used whenever addressing you. Having Aymeric as a constant counsel during the end of the Dragonsong War had made both of you become more and more familiar with each other. You’ve found yourself smitten with the light eyed Elezen. Hells, more than that. But, with Aymeric’s ever-growing duties as Lord Commander and as Lord Speaker, and your own duties to the Scions and Eorzea in general, there was no time to even broach the subject with him.

 _‘Should I even tell him? Gods, this is more frightening than facing Ravana in my undershirts.’_ You muse, continuing your steady pace towards Borel Manor. You suddenly stop when a horribly dark thought crosses your mind. _‘Is this more frightening than going to Doma and never telling him the truth?’_

You grit your teeth, and hasten your gait towards the manor. You have made up your mind. It is not the most ideal way to confess your undying love-

 _‘It’s love now, eh?’_ You quirk your lips, but the thought of not telling him… the thought of him never knowing… that truly is more frightening than anything else in the unknown future.

Your resolve steeled, you knock on the large red door belonging to Borel Manor. The manor’s steward answers the door with a dismissal upon his lips but it dies as he sees your determined face.

“Warrior of Light, we were unaware of your visit.” He opens the door to allow you into the entryway.

“I apologize for my sudden visit. I must be away on urgent business but wanted to speak with the Lord Commander. Alas, my timing seems to be off. May I have some parchment and ink to quickly write a missive?” You inquire, standing in the entryway.

“Yes, I will be just but a moment.” The steward motions for you to sit in the manor’s parlor, and swiftly moves into another room for parchment and ink.

He comes back in a timely manner, and places the supplies in front of you. You take a deep breath, readying the ink and quill.

_Aymeric_

“Welcome home, my Lord. In your absence, the Warrior of Light had left correspondence for you. I have left it on your desk.”

Your heart skips a beat as you nod your thanks toward your steward. You stride into your study, eyeing a lone envelope lying in the center of your desk. You pick up the envelope, noting your name and title written in neat handwriting. Sitting at your desk, you flip the envelope over and notice your own wax seal sealing the letter. A strange sensation stirs in your stomach, but you are unable to place it.

Breaking the seal, you open the letter to writing that starts neatly but seems to get rushed towards the end.

_Aymeric,_

_I apologize for not being able to say this to you in person. The Imperials surprised us in Rhalgr’s Reach and decimated a great majority of the Resistance’s troops. Zenos himself even graced us with his presence in the surprise attack._

_It will take a while for the Resistance to build itself back up, but the Alliance does not have such time to bide. The Scions have decided to embark to Doma, in hopes of rousing the Doman Resistance against Zenos and straining his resources upon two battlefields. As soon as I finish writing this letter, I shall be bound for Limsa Lominsa to embark for Doma._

_I will be honest to you. The battle at Rhalgr’s Reach shook me. Zenos was… too powerful, even for me. I am healing, but my pride is shaken. These events and my impending departure from Eorzea for the unforeseen future have spurred me to pen this letter._

_I don’t know how to convey this, so please bear with me. Throughout the past months of our friendship, I have felt something inside of me blossoming. Perhaps a curiosity and a need to know you better. But recently, you have been constantly in my thoughts. If I had a troop for every time I thought of you, I could overthrow the Garlean Empire in a heartbeat. You have always kindly reciprocated my attention, so I apologize if my assumptions were incorrect._

_As I mentioned, I urgently wanted to tell you this in person. I don’t have an inkling of what your thoughts are about me. But the regret of never telling you and something happening to me in Doma frightened me more than anything._

_Sincerely yours._


End file.
